Team VNOM: The Huntsmen and The Soldier
by profoundpie
Summary: Some rose from the heritage they came from. Some came from families of great power. Some came seeking purpose and redemption. Follow Victor, a man running from the past to build a future and finds his solutions when given the chance to come to Beacon Academy. But are they really driving him from his fears, or just dragging him back into them? (may cancel)
1. Chapter 1: The Hollow Man

_In a Prison In West Atlas…_

"Three weeks gone and the combatants gone, returning over the nightmare ground..." ringed in his head as flashes of dying soldiers flashed in his mind. "The frowning barrel of his gun overshadowing..." it continued as he heard gunshots muffling screams of dying men. "Look. Here in the gunpit spoil, the dishonored picture of his girl, who had put…" as the picture had changed to his tear ridden face covered in a girl's blood and heard her dying words with profound clarity " _Vergissmeinnicht_ _._ "

He awoke sweating to the monotone sound of the flashlight banging on the door to his solitary confinement cell. He wiped the sweat from his scarred face, took off the eyepatch from his left eye and slicked his hair back. He looked down at his arms, tattooed with the words " _Semper Invicta_ " and " _Semper Decus_ " ( _always invincible/ always glory_ ) on the right and " _Semper Fidelis_ " and " _Semper Victorium"(always loyal/ always victorious)_ The guardsman shouted "Prisoner 60350 stand up and face the wall with your hands behind your head." He stood up and faced the grey walls of his cell while putting his eyepatch on, the antagonizing light from the iron-barred windows shining upon his head, and pondered to himself the prospects of dying alone in some grimm's nest called Atlas Maximum security prison. The door creaked open and he heard not one guard but two, but the second one was not a guard, his footsteps carried less volume than the boots of a cell guards' boots did. "Victor Marlowe, convicted for the assault of seven officers in east Vacuo, Two of whom were near fatally injured. Known as the last leader of the mercenary group "The Forgotten Soldiers," specifically the unit "The Marauders"... so young for a dog of war wouldn't you agree?" The man said pacing in intervals. Victor nearly turned and killed the man if it were not for the shotgun in his back. Victor knew that voice to be the warden of the prison, a racist sociopath named Damien McClusky, who found pleasure in the unequal treatment of faunus in particular. "You know I could just execute you along with the rest of those animals with two feet, but I have a heart you see. I have kids, almost the same age as you, who will one day rid the world of the Faunus race and those terrorist White Fang scum from the rest of this earth so I can feel your pain…" Victor smirked "Of course you feel my pain, just like the pain I get from imagining what your kids look like… hope they take after mommy…." "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHIT" He yelled, throwing the tan folder on the floor and pulling out his compact handgun. "You think this is funny huh you fuck, I came here to this rat's nest to hand you to some prick who sees value in your life. I seriously don't know which mental ward he came from, but he probably saved your ass from a life in prison you scum, be grateful I didn't kill you sooner!" "Funny I was about to say the same thing" Victor retorted as the guard escorted him to the interrogation room.

 _On an Airship to in Vale_

"Stop it Yang…" "oh come on Rubes!" the voices echoed next to him. "Oi sunshine… ello? Remnant to scarface are ya there? Oh come on patchy wake up!" The girl in front of him chanted at him while preparing to kick him. She lunged forward and Victor grabbed her leg flipping her to the glass with a handgun in her face. "Ch-Cheers love Olivia is here!" she replied hesitantly, as his angered expression emphasized his facial scars and his eyepatch even more than before. Victor began to notice the tense mood around him and took the gun off her neck. "Sorry about that" he said removing the pistol from her neck. "No prob chap, I had insurance for if things went all out!" she responded removing the bullpup shotgun from his stomach. "Name's Olivia, and just for reference that's how I greet my parents anyways!" She awkwardly responded. Victor had many questions many pertaining to if her household was accustomed to domestic violence.

Others on the ship seemed cut from different cloth than the usual fabric of people Victor knew. The girl on her right in yellow with a yellow gauntlet seemed to know Olivia, the pretentious one in white looked puzzled as to the nature of the commonfolk conversation and the the one in Red seemed awfully interested in the shotgun the troubled optimist was wearing. Suddenly, a nausea stricken blonde ran through Victor and Olivia, frantically running to the unfortunately occupied restroom. "please ...open the door" he tried saying while avoiding throwing up on the panicked germaphobe sitting next to the restroom. "Nein ein restroom ist occupied" a voice from inside said. The blonde turned to the girl next to the bathroom wearing the ushanka hat. "You puke on me cyka and you will cease to exist." she said and he turned to the trashcan and threw up. Watching the students go at it made Victor feel nostalgic and saddened at the same time which caught the eye of one in a red dress.

The ship touched down ever so gently at the steps to beacon and got off were a ship load of students from every race, color, country and creed. As he got up he was shoved to the side by an 7 foot tall behemoth of a man carrying a steel trunk full of gear, whom Victor quickly denied as a someone under eighteen. Another was a woman wearing a silk yukata, walking in silent grace amongst a crowd of loud adolescents. Olivia had carried enough cases with her to survive the next two years with a family of four. Victor, carried what he deemed necessary, a military duffle bag with hand sewn patches on it to prevent leaks, a trashbag full of his combat gear and his "luxury" gym bag that kept his personal belongings. "Psh...what dumpster did you jump out of" the girl in white asked him. He ignored her and kept walking as if nothing happened. "Hey where do-" fortunately she was cut off by the girl in red tripping over her stuff. A few seconds later Victor heard an explosion and was frozen in shock for a moment. His mind relapsed to the horrors he had seen in battle. As he turned back slowly, almost ready to yell "contact" he wound up seeing no one was hurt. "You dolt you could have killed us both!" the one in white said. "sorry about that" red apologised as she got up from the smoke and confusion. The two continued to ramble on while Victor stared in shock of how lightly they handled the situation. A voice behind him asked "you like the one in yellow, yea I'm more likin' the white one ya know." He looked back and he saw a faunus who wore a suit and tie and had dog like ears and a shadow of a beard. "Oh, I'm sorry Kasper Killgore, but you can call me Kasper because we're friends now right?" He responded instantly. Kasper gave off a kind of scent that only Victor could smell; one that reeked of death, yet was clean and well kept like his high-and-tight haircut. "If I may, what kind of faunus are you?" Victor asked. "Why I am just a humble jackal" he said walking away to the temporary rooming suitcase in hand. Victor wondered if he should get going too.

 _A Few Hours Later_

Everyone was gathered and invited to sleepover with the rest of the students after Ozpin's speech. Victor Payed little attention to it as he knew before hand what it was about. As he spread out his bedding on the floor he laid across it a blue tarp. He opened up his duffle bag and pulled out his Assault rifle and sniper Rifle along with the two pistols on his hip and began disassembling them to prepare for tomorrow's test in Emerald forest. On the other side of the room the girl in yellow kept pestering red to come over and got to the point where she dragged her over. "Hey guys so this is Ruby… oh no looks like I gotta go so see ya!" she said running off. "Uh Yang wait...Uhhh hi guys whatcha doing?" She looked over at the girl in black then immediately focused her attention at the weapons being greased and checked for the next day." "wow what kinda rifle is that? Never seen one like that one." she said looking closely at the weapon. It's barrel cover had metal sheets covering the handguard and its barrel was oddly thick for an assault rifle. Its scope magnifier had a four times zoom and infrared toggle switch in front of a red dot sight. "It is a automatic gauss rifle. I made it with… a close friend of mine a long time ago, though she mostly designed it."He said smiling while looking up. "Wow I'd love to meet this friend of yours-" Ruby said. "She is... she passed away a while back." He said with a melancholy tone. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" she apologized. "No it's fine, I appreciate the sentiment." The two continued to talk for the night, conversing about weapons and such, which kinda gave Victor a peace of mind he hadn't had in awhile.

Watching from the distance the cargo short and tank top wearing Olivia and the polka dot pajama wearing Juggernaut watched in silence. "Well ain't that romantic, scarface and half pint might be a ship after all, who would'a knew." Olivia said, emotionally touched by the event. "Vas ist los? (what is this?) Why am I near tears, it's just so beautiful... Words cannot express how touched I am *sniff sniff*" He said shedding a few tears looking down at what was in his six foot long locker with wheels he brung with him. Olivia turned to him with a doubtful face "Da fuck, what movie you been watching? it's sappy but not tear-worthy; I was making a jo-"She looked down to see he was staring at a Belt of armor-piercing high-explosive sabot rounds for a machine gun and a bottle of liquidized orange dust. "JAYSUS ya preparin' for the second civil war 'r something!" She said out loud. "this , oh ist for mein leiben…" he said pulling out a weapon that was four feet long and landed on the ground like a ursa fell from a cliff. "Zis ist mein lieben (my love). She weighs one hundred and twenty kilograms and fires twelve hundred rounds per minute. She comes with ein flammenwerfer (flamethrower) und a chainsaw for when ze grimm come too close for mein pleasure. I plan on marrying her someday…" He said without pause or hesitation in his speech. "ai' aight first off, you English much good? Second, I know I'm not exactly anyway to judge, but do you believe in animal cruelty?" She asked him questioning his mental state. "Didn't catch you name any who.""Its Nickolaus Schwartz how about you?" "they Call me a lot of things, but mostly Olivia Daisycutter. Nice to meet cha."

Over in the corner of the room sat a young lady in a yukata polishing her sword and sipping her tea which she had gotten from her thermos. She sooked into the mirror like katana longsword as if it was a child; adoringly gazing into its wave like blade and the characters engraved on the sides of the sword. "Such bal-" she muttered before her tea was knocked across her lap and into the sword by a running blonde. "Sorry about that...uh you okay" she apologized as she picked up her thermos. "My name is Yan-...um you okay?" "Such balance" the girl said to herself, trying to contain her anger. "Such… bal….ance…." she repeated, glancing at her sleeping bag covered in tea. "I should leave now" Yang said to herself quietly. "Yes you should." the other replied. By then everyone was going to sleep for the night, even the lovestruck spartan looking lady who was continuously staring at the knight sleeping next to her for the duration of the sleepover.

 **Authors note: The accents are my idea of diversifying the people from different kingdoms and backgrounds on Atlas, so bear with the fact that some character's dialect will come off as hard to read.**

After Victor repacked his things into his duffle bag he tried to sleep. He closed his eyes and just as he faded from consciousness, he heard a voice say "shoot coward…" then a gunshot after. He awoke in panic and looked around, it was all quiet and the sound of faint snoring could be heard. He grabbed his handgun, loaded it, and stuck it in his pocket just for safety. He snuck past the large group of students sleeping. Olivia was being crushed alive by Nickolaus' arm like a puppy trapped under a two-by-four. Victor proceeded to the roof to get some air and clear his mind.

As he proceeded to the roof he heard a voice humming a tune, a very familiar tune to Victor. He approached her slowly with a gun in his hand "Anastasia?" She turned around and it turned out to be the yellow haired lady who had invited everyone. "What did you say" She asked. "No just thought you were someone else" he replied in a relieved melancholy. He walked up to the railing and stared over the campus of the school. "So why are you up here?"He asked. She looked at him in question "I could ask the same thing tough guy, but I'll go first. I was just came to think about some things. You know like hows school life going to be, what is my first day like, excetera excetera" she responded. Victor wasn't blind and he could tell she was lying from the moment she said "you know." "well I came here to do the same, to think about what the meaning of life is and such…" He said sarcastically. "Oh come on, look at you scars, the eyepatch and the tendency to cover your tattoos on your arms. You gotta have a more interesting story than that." She asked him. "Maybe I do, and maybe you do as well but I think we both know not to pry too far into each other's business." "Hey, you don't get off so easy, for a person who starts cozying up to my little sis on the first day, you can at least tell me where you come from before you take it to the next level."She told him grinning. "Fine I'll give you this much" he said turning around. Suddenly his tone switched from a somewhat upbeat one to a more serious one. "This eyepatch and these scars came from the mistakes I've made in life. These tattoo's reminders of the countless sacrifices that came from those mistakes. There is a reason why I don't enjoy the past, and a fair good one that justifies my avoiding it." Yang wanted to apologize for asking, but couldn't find words to say it. He walked towards the door when he heard "y-you know that I could somewhat sympathize with you. I-" "Don't, I should be sorry for telling you. Please forget what I had said to you, It was uncalled for and it would be better for both of us to just call it a night. Ozpin isn't the type to make written tests if "you catch my drift" so to say." Victor said smiling sadly. He walked down the stairs back to his sleeping bag to at least try to sleep for more than two hours. "You suck at speaking in slang, that phrase is so outdated." Yang said smiling, appreciating his care for her emotions. They both headed back to the main room to sleep for the night after that.

 **Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so some constructive criticism is welcome. Another note is that everytime there is a new character, I will kind of explain in depth what their weapons look like at the bottom of each chapter so… yeah in short I get to express my extensive knowledge in firearms (yay). Thanks to those who are reading nice to know someone likes my story enough to read this far.**

 **Weapons note: So first off is Victor's assault rifle "wraith". Think of it as a Magpul Masada with four metal sheets on its barrel cover and an adjustable magnification scope in front of a laser it is collapsed the stock retracts and the barrel becomes a integrated suppressor, then when extended, its barrel infolds into a regular barrel, its stock extends and its magnifier folds into place, becoming a railgun sniper. His sidearms "em" and "us" are two pistols, similar looking to a springfield XDM with a PEQ box. The slide shifts back and the grips fold back to make combat knife. His last weapon in his back is a rifle, that is literally just a sniper rifle (rare in this world, right). The rifle, "forget me not" is no different than a Remington 700 with a bipod, a 20x scope and a night vision attachment.**

 **Olivia's weapon of choice her "Ivy Crossroads," a fully automatic double barreled UTS shotgun with helical magazines like a bizon submachine gun. It has two steel sheets on the side that act as dust it wouldn't be RWBY if it didn't transform and go super-saiyan. The Sheets move up to form a V shaped platform of the top of the weapon. The two air canisters on the side and the cam wheel in the front attach a wire to the front sights and the stock extends to make it a (wait for it) a kinda like a fat man mini nuke launcher, except it launches different types of missiles, not nukes. Don't question how long it took me to design this weapon on sheets of paper in math class.**

 **The last (of this chapter), and my most favorite weapon, "Mein Lieben Maschinengewehr" (my love machinegun). Yeah kinda corny name but the details are what matter right? Lets start from the top, The machinegun, and the base of the weapon, is basically an MG-42 with a slightly longer barrel, a handle above it and a steel shield attached to the barrel. Below that is the flamethrower, which looks like a LPO-50 model or as most know it, the one in Far-Cry. It uses two bayonets in front of it with built in pilot lights to ignite the flame. Finally at the bottom is the chainsaw, which is practically a lancer's chainsaw from Gears of War.**

 **That concludes gun-porn for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed (and understood)**


	2. Chapter 2: Mutually Assured Destruction

_In a Prison in West Atlas_

The two guards escorted him down a hallway toward an iron door and inside you could hear two people arguing, a man and a woman whom he perceived to be co-workers by their tone. "Sir, I highly disapprove of letting a mercenary, let alone a prisoner, become a student! He is not only dangerous to the other students physically, he is highly likely to be mentally unstable!" the woman said intensely. "Glynda, you have not even met him yet, and I believe we have kept him waiting long enough. Guards let him in." The male figure said. "Go in rat, your master is waiting for you." The guard ordered, smirking as he pushed him through the door. He went into the interrogation room in which had a seat in front of a bulletproof window on the wall. Obviously the place was not built very well seeing that he could hear the two speaking through the glass without even using the intercom system. Victor sat down in the chair that had obvious signs of "usage" on it. "So what would an art major want with a convict in his first year of his death-row sentence?" Victor asked into the intercom. "Show some respect, you are lucky we-" "Glynda" the male voice interrupted. She nodded in apology. "Let me start over, I am professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Huntsman Academy, and no I am no art major." He said sipping his coffee. "You know my history, my accomplishments in life. I find it odd for a man of your credibility to come to a jail for the purpose of talking to me. What, did you want to give me a guidance session on what I should have done with the seventeen years of my life, because sorry to let you down, but I didn't exactly fulfill what my elementary school teacher wanted as my future career." He said impatiently, exerting his anger from running into the warden. "Listen, I am here with an offer. I know all about your past, including what really happened the night you were arrested, and who you are and where you came from. I am willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself in a new life at Beacon Academy." Ozpin said in a very serious tone. Victor looked up and sighed as he thought about the offer. "Well anything has got to be better than this five-star hotel. However, I have one condition…"

 _In the Halls of Beacon Academy_

"Wake up. Pretty please will ya just get up. I ain't gonna kick you again, promise." Olivia said staring at a sleeping Victor. "Maybe if I pour water on-" "Do that and I will kill you." Victor said slowly rising from his sleep. "You know tone goes a long way when y're tryin' to make jokes or kill someone. Seriously man learn ta speak." Olivia said slightly frightened. The room was full of people rising and getting their gear for the initiation, and from what he could tell by the expressions on the faces of the students, it wasn't a multiple choice and short-answer test. " where do we go now?" He asked looking around. "We go to the locker rooms to get ready, and and then we're off to the forest to do some huntin'!" Olivia said excited.

They made their way to the locker rooms and it was packed with students preparing for combat. Victor changed into cargo pants and put on his camouflage jacket. He then fastened his chest rig and put over it a flak jacket. He looked over to Nickolaus who was putting more kevlar on him than most bomb disposal units do, and picked up a backpack which had two fuel canisters and large metal box that ran a belt of ammunition to his gun. The girl who had been polishing her sword was now struggling to get the tea stain out of her white and blue, cherry blossom decorated yukata; compared to everyone else in Victor's vicinity, she practically had no armor. Olivia was busy deciding her fashion statement, deciding how many hand grenades to put on her harness and how many satchel charges would fit in her messenger bag. Everyone looked at her with the same thought of "is her semblance like a suicide bomber?"

Kasper was busy on the other side of the room shining his shoes, fixing his tie, and ironing his suit with his families patented Micro-Iron, (the item sold with the same success and failures that pumpkin pete's did) happily eliminating creases with an evil smile. In front of him were two girls talking to each other like old friends. One of them carried a machinegun with disk shaped magazine and the other, a four barreled rocket launcher. "...well I do not think I am really ready for dating you know? I will wait until after I finish school." the one with the machinegun said, sipping her soda. The other looked at her as if she was stupid "Oh get out! I know you! It'll be two days and-" she said pushing her back and accidentally causing the other girl to spill soda all over Kasper's suit. Kasper Stared at the coat in horror, as if he had seen a puppy drown in hydrochloric acid. "My new suit… gone." The louder of the two in front of him walked up to the man. "Oh, hey. Didn't see you there my name is Mery Harley, but you can call me "Joker"… and whoa, nice suit, hey I don't think I've introduced my friend Alexi. Alexi this is… wait what is your name again?" Kasper really didn't care he was just looking at the jacket as if it was slowly dying in agony. "That suit… That suit was… was everything to me and now you killed it, you sick bastard" he muttered. Mery didn't really care about what Kasper was going on about as she slipped her heavy interceptor combat vest on with four boxes of ammo clipped to her waist and a pack of missiles on her back. "Ummm… have fun out there" she commented leaving with her green camouflage M2 combat helmet that had "BORN TO KILL GRIMM" etched on the side. "If makes you feel better, I have had to been friends with her since I was just child. Many painful memories are connected to her." Alexi then put on her ushanka and left Kasper muttering to himself. "Get on your feet soldier…" a voice called out to him. A tall dark skinned man stood next to him in a full combat armor, the pouches on his chest full with magazines, grenade launcher ammo, medical supplies and other such items. "Who might you be?" asked the depressed Kasper. "Martin Coleby, glad to meet you." the soldier answered giving him a handshake that nearly crushed every bone in Kasper's hand. "Y...Yeah glad to meet you Martin… you can let go now" "oh sorry, come from a military family you know the story, especially someone of your family background" the soldier replied smiling. Kasper grimly smiled "so you do your homework, those types tend to last longer out here. I think this maybe the beginning of a productive friendship" "agreed" said Martin.

Victor proceeded to the end of the room where he found a bunch of people talking with each other . "Hey, you are Pyrrha Nikos, the one who had one all those tournaments in Mistral right? We should form a team you and I" said the girl in the white dress. "Okay, no problem." She replied nonchalantly to the request of the evious lady. "Hello, ladies." said the blonde knight as he fumbled into the conversation. "Hey watch it! Do you even know who you are talking to, that is Pyrrha Nikos!" She snapped. "Oh I know you you were on the cover of that cereal brand… Pumpkin Pete's" "Yeah I heard that brand went out of business after they found out the cereal was actually bad for your health." Behind the conversation lurked a giant that was about the size of Nickolaus if not taller. A mountain of a man who carried two short swords, a quiver of steel arrows (the size of ballista bolts) and one longsword on his back. His leather armor and fur coat were the size of ship sails. The man stepped back and bumped into Pyrrha, knocking her down. "Oh, I apologize ma'am, here let me help you up." the man said as he pulled her up. "Oh thank you," she replied getting up. "Wait do you by any chance know a man called Buckson Bastille by any chance?" She asked looking at the Crest on his shield. "Oh you know my father, I am his son, Rhineheart. How do you know him?" "He is a good friend of my father's" she said smiling as behind their backs the blonde haired knight stole the girl in the white dress away while they conversed. "Hey guy's I think we need to go now" said Ruby and with that the students left the locker rooms.

 _20 Minutes Later, on a hill overlooking Emerald Forest_

"Your Mission is to find an artifact and bring it back safely, if you do not return that means you will fail the test and be expelled from the school. Once you make eye contact with another student, you will become partners is there any questions" Said Ozpin on a hill overlooking the forest. "Nope, but I sure am feelin' mighty killy right 'bout now" Olivia responded." Martin turned around to Ozpin "what are the rule of engagement?" Mery smiled "If they run they're Grimm, If they are standing still, they're well trained grimm." "there are no rules of engagement" Ozpin said calmly while Martin was glaring at Mery. "Well, if there is no more questions we will begin" Ozpin said sipping his coffee. "Wait how does this thing work- AHHHH" the blonde haired knight yelled as he was launched into the air. Victor looked at his rifle "back in action I guess…"

 **Author's Note: well this is hard… I have to write this story mostly at work before I am caught, so don't expect daily updates. But on the upside, now I get to rant on about** **more** **weapons. So for those reading still, be patient the action is in the next part, and for those not… you're not even reading anyways...**

 **Weapons note: Okay let's start with Mery's, "Pyledriver." The thing starts off looking as if it is a regular four-barreled M-202 (grim reaper for original Black-Ops fans) rocket launcher. When set up, three of its barrels become a tripod and it changes into a mounted M2HB .50 caliber machinegun. For reference her character is a** **serious** **Full Metal Jacket homage.**

 **Next we have Alexi's "Matryoshka" machine gun. It is basically a cross between a DP-28 (Tachanka's weapon from Rainbow Six: Siege) and a Crossbow. Its magazines launch off to make Proximity mines which are more powerful the less shots fired.**

 **Kasper's weapon was not really mentioned but i'll just explain it now to save time. An MP-7 with a MP-5 fixed stock and a long scope riser on top that is actually a targeting CPU. Equipped with an A.I. and a heads up display (kinda like the dominator's in psycho-pass) it's biometric sensors detect life that is deemed hostile and aim corrects to hit the target (pretty much aimbot).**

 **Rhinehart's swords, which because it is RWBY, couldn't possibly be just average pieces of sharp steel. No the Longsword "Longsword" unfolds, and its hilt extends to be a greatsword. His two short swords "one" and "two" (there is plot behind the lack of good names, have faith) combine with their hilts, their handguards go to the edge of the sword the cam wheels release wire and become a really longbow bow.**

 **Last is Martin's weapon, the most basic of all of them. His is a M-16 style rifle with a grenade launcher, canted reflex sight and an ACOG sight, double stacked mags and PEQ laser on it. He also carries a LAWS rocket on a sling and a M870 on his back. In retrospect, the ideal Marine.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gone Hunting Pt1 Open Season

As Victor launched into the air his only thought was the objective "capture and eliminate." However as he descended to the ground he saw that he would be landing through the branches of a pine tree. "Ah SHIT!" he yelled as he collided with just about every branch and pine needle on the way down. He hit the ground and heard his shoulder get dislocated, and just when he thought that his luck was slim, he saw two ursas looking at him on the ground. "Fuck my life…" he murmured trying to get up. He looked down while trying to relocate his shoulder and avoid eye contact with the angered grimm in front of him when he heard "NEIN, NEIN, NEIN AHHHH!" then saw Nickolaus land on an ursa's head, turning into red paste, as he slid into a tree. The distraction was long enough for Victor to snap his arm in place and draw his assault rifle. He fired two bursts of suppressed rounds into the beast, all of which hit neck and above. Nickolaus was struggling to get his bearing after hitting, and most notably, almost knocking over the tree. Victor walked up to him to help him up "c'mon get up we have a job to do. What's your name and rank." "Vas? Name and rank sorry but… WHOA YOUR HAND!" Nickolaus yelled. Victor had realized there was a small stick that impaled his hand, which in the moment he had not realized. He then grabbed an empty bullet cartridge from the ground, bit it and yanked out the twig from his hand. He looked at the wound "got a rag?" He asked nonchalantly. "S-sure…" Nickolaus said handing him a handkerchief. He tied up the wound with his right hand and his mouth. "Serious are you okay? You just got stabbed and I'm pretty sure you must have some arm injury from that fall…" the two stopped to hear distant gunshots and someone yell "Thank you" followed by a much more distant "you're welcome!" "I think that is our queue to go" Victor Said. "Ja, agreed" replied Nickolaus.

 _Half-a-Mile Away…_

"And so the mysterious sword girl stood there waiting in her natural habitat for the first sign of her prey when suddenly… BAM" Olivia whispered before jumping out of a bush, and the black haired samurai jolted in shock for a moment, However the brunette was judo-flipped to the ground as a result "My name is not "wild sword-girl" it is Mikami, second I would have killed you If I was facing towards you. Please refrain from scaring me like that." Mikami said panting in shock. "YOU TO'ALLY BOUGHT IT!…. You were all like ah! Then like...pleasedon'tkillme…." She said laughing for a moment only to find a sword at her throat. "Well unfortunately we are partners now so I will refrain from…" "yeah yeah you be like "I woulda killed you but if I killed you, my OTP with that eyepatch dude would be over" . Ship sunk, the end… Yeah, I get it..." Olivia said bluntly. "I do not like this Victor guy! Who is he anyways?" "got 'em, fanfic-er for life right here, I bet you're already in the process of shippin' two gents wi' each other." Olivia retorted, instantly causing Mikami to blush. "I- I don't know what you are talking about, what is a fan fic?" Mikami said hesitantly. "*sigh* total tsundere …"Olivia said disappointed. Suddenly there was growling in the brushes and swarms of red eyes looking at them. "Well took 'em long enough" Olivia said with a grin.

A boarbutusk came charging from the brushes straight at Mikami. For a moment the wind became silent and the breeze had ceased to blow. Mikami sheathed her sword then stepped three paces forward and suddenly the sword was drawn, and the grimm's head spinning in the air. The silence was broken as Olivia spotted three more leap from a brush at them. " watch your back dear!" She yelled leaning on Mikami's back and strafing the grimm with a barrage of twelve gauge pellets, turning their flesh into hamburger at close range. The two of them looked around and saw they were surrounded by the beasts, their eyes glaring at the two in droves. "Fuckin' bollocks…" Olivia grumbled.

In the distance Both Nickolaus and Victor were rushing to get to the location of the gunfire. "You! Whatever your name is! Flank right and give them supporting fire" Victor yelled while running. "My name is- oh whatever…."Nickolaus complied. As Victor split from Nickolaus he spotted a tree with a clear sightline of the two girls. He took a second to think then began to scale the tree. Once he reached a stable looking set of branches he lied down feet facing foward. He drew his Sniper, "forget me not" and rested the bipod on his legs, then focused his scope. "Range: 200, wind speed: half a Knot…" he whispered to himself, sighting in the targets. His breath began to slow, his heartbeat steadied out from running, and time began to slow down in his perception. He drew in his breath then exhaled slowly, and at the end of his breath he squeezed the trigger. The bullet exited the barrel with a loud crack, detatching the nearby leaves from their branches.

The two girls were standing their ground when suddenly "on the rig-" Mikami yelled noticing the grimm that pounced at them that was too close to intercept. As it neared them, the left of its head sprayed out blood, then instantly twisted to the left. A loud snapping noise followed about a second afterwards. Another two tried shifting left to go around the two girls when another round went ripping through both of the monster's heads. Mikami looked back and saw a glimmer of light in the trees. For a moment it was quiet, however the solitude was short lived as the rest of the pack was heard charging at them. The women stood their ground and prepared for the worst. "HERE COMES ZE PAIN TRAIN WOOT-WOOT" a voice yelled. Nickolaus came barging through the brushes with a skewered boarbutusk mounted on the front. He threw of the dying animal and began to saturate the distant pack of animals with a volley of machine gun fire, followed by a stream of molten dust. The machine gun sounded like a buzzsaw as it mutilated the charging creatures and crying in pain from being burned alive. "I think they are dead enough now…" Olivia yelled, trying to speak over the noise of his weapon. "Really? could not tell." Nickolaus said turning to her with the grim smile of satisfaction on his face. A rustling came from the bushes behind them and they all drew their weapons in panic. "Stand down…" Victor said as he walked out of the foliage. "Ah!" Mikami yelled. "Bruh, your reactions are so late…" Olivia remarked. "Whatever, I guess we are a team now so let's get mo-""whoa woah whoa, since when did you become cap'n?" Olivia interrupted. Sadly by the time she had finished speaking, everyone was already walking away. "These pricks…" she muttered.

The team continued through the forest, moving at a steady pace towards the objective. "Oi, uhhh…. You there, whatshisname….. Voicemail, Von…. Vegeta!... no... Urrgh… Reznov-" "Christ will you shut up! It's Victor. Marlowe. Okay? Understand you? Yes?" He said angrily. "Okay, calm down Victoria… I just wanted to chat." she responded jokingly. "About what? I'm not the sociable type if you haven't already noticed". "Yeah, I could tell, But ya really don't get anywhere in life without communication, and hate to break it to ya hun, but the solidarity crap ain't gonna cut it." "well what do you want me to say then?" Victor asked. " "well for starters you could tell me where you're from or more or how ya' got here." She asked. Victor looked at her with a sarcastic smile "A long time ago in a galaxy far awa-" "Jaysus will ya cut the bullshit?" She interrupted. "Well I would be willing to talk if it were anything other than my past." He responded bluntly. "Say, that stunt with the sniper, at that distance with with such li'll margin for error, how did you hit 'em?" "My semblance is supposed to be moments of enhanced perception, it made it easier to focus. Now I have a question for you; why do you have enough explosives on you to level this forest?" He asked, looking at the grenades on her chest. "Ewww creep, stop staring at my chest…" "I will hit you." he said in all seriousness. "Well ma boy, I find that there is a romantic notion in explosives actually. The thought of the force of a blast hugging its target, the warm, loving heat that is emitted from air rapidly combusting, even the fragmentation of the bomb showering upon the blast zone, sprinkling the area below with metal shrapnel… it is like the explosive and the target area were meant for each other by fate!" She said, her clenched hands pressing upon her blushing face. Victor was somewhat dumbfounded by her unexplainable "passion" for explosives, but then again he had seen worse in his lifetime.

Mikami was looking slightly troubled by the conversation, both by the Olivia's "explosive" personality and by Victor's passive attitude toward the subject. Nickolaus looked very tense all of a sudden "wait there is something on our right, it sounds like… arguing?" He said looking into the forest. Three voices could be pulled out of the dark woods. "You spilt soda on my fucking suit! Do you have any idea how much that thing meant to me! That thing was designer!" the male voice yelled. "Listen you do not have right to blame me, if you wish to blame anyone blame this cyka (bitch) for pushing me, and for your information that was good quality flavored water!" another said. "Whelp, better you than me." the last one said. " wait… I know that first voice…" Olivia growled angrily. "YOU SCUM-SUCKING HUN BASTARD! THAT YOU?" She yelled angrily enough to see the veins in her face. "Hey sweet- no… oh jesus…". The male voice responded. The group of five walked into view and turned out to be Alexi, Kasper, Rhineheart, Martin and Mery. "Kasper honey there you are…" Olivia said with a unnatural smile on her face. "Uhhh… hey Olivia…. Long time no see! Say shouldn't we talk about this later sweethea-" He said nervously before being interrupted by her forehead smashing into his nose. In his shock he accidentally gasped in the end of her ponytail, then tripping Olivia to land on top of him. Kasper choked out Oliva's hair and she tried reasserting what just happened. Everyone around them tried figuring out what was going on. Mery was putting the event on video, Rhineheart looked puzzled as to what just happened, Mikami was holding her hands over her mouth and blushing and Victor and Martin had the same look of "are you serious?" "Th-this isn't what it looks like!" They both said in sync. "They said it in unison…" everyone else muttered. Both of them got up and looked away from each other, both blushing and angry at the same time. So tell me what you are to each other again?" Mery asked smiling as if she knew the answer. "We ain't not-" Oliva was about to say when a massive bird approached from behind them. "Giant ass bird on our 20!" Martin yelled as everyone looked to the Nevermore coming at them at low altitude and with intent to kill.

 **Author's Note: So here be the 3rd chapter. If y'all got any suggestions feel free to post on the review section (barely read PM). Danke!**


End file.
